


84 Icons

by softestbullet (bbgulrot)



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgulrot/pseuds/softestbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons of every episode of Coffee Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	84 Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/gifts).



> Thanks to troisroyaumes for transcribing the quote on #8.

01-06   
07-12   
13-18   
19-24   
25-30   
31-36   
37-42   
43-48   
49-54   
55-60   
61-66   
67-72   
73-78   
79-84 

**Author's Note:**

> 8: "Fighting!"  
> 24: "Ha ha ha"


End file.
